A Life Full Of Laughter
by manajane9109
Summary: All they ever wanted is eachother and now they've got it. Lucas and Peyton move out of small town Tree Hill to start their new family with baby Sawyer. Will they get the life full of laughter that they always wanted or will something get in their way?
1. The Time of Their Lives Starts Now

PEYTON

I watched as he stared into her eyes. I could tell that he loved her more than anything in this world, including myself. I found comfort in that. He hadn't shaved in days yet somehow he still looked more soft and genuine than ever before. "She's beautiful just like her mother," he whispered to me softly.

"No babe. She looks just like her handsome father." After everything we had been through over the years, I was still just as much in love with him today as I was the first day I laid eyes on him. He leaned in for a kiss and I gave him a peck before trying to hurry myself out of bed to use the bathroom.

"I'd love to kiss you longer but I really have to go baby."

"Peyton, you're doing too much. We just started this family together and it almost took your life in the process. You need to be taking it easy."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, I'm going to the bathroom! I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes and giggled as I got off the bed. He kissed my hand right before I stood up. As much I loved how much he cared for me, sometimes I wanted to scream at him. I'm a grown woman and I could take care of myself. I'll never be capable of yelling at him though because I know that he's just watching out for me. He did almost lose me a few times. He just doesn't want anything like that happening again.

LUCAS

Sawyer is gorgeous every time I look into her eyes. Not my wife Peyton, her maiden name being Sawyer, but my daughter Sawyer. Not that Peyton isn't beautiful as well because believe me she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. My daughter is different though. As I gaze into her eyes, I not only see the peaceful soul of my wife but I see mine as well. It's amazing the miracle that she really is.

"I'm sorry. I know I probably get under your skin because I'm constantly nagging you about taking it easy but I just can't help it. I realize you aren't pregnant anymore. I really do. But I always think about how close I came to losing you and I just never want that to happen again. Not to mention you did just have our beautiful baby girl just a few weeks ago. I can't imagine the horrible pain. A baby being delivered from your….well you know." I, for some reason, didn't want to say it aloud. It was as if I thought Sawyer could understand us after just about three weeks of being brought into this world.

"Lucas, you do realize she can't understand us yet, right?" Peyton smiled and laughed as she asked it. I do believe it was a rhetorical question though.

"I refuse to answer that." I smiled at her. "I love you baby. I always will too."

"I know sweetie. I love you too and I always will too." I loved the way her hair glowed in the light of our bedroom, actually our new bedroom to be exact. I hated the idea that we had left Tree Hill forever but I know that it was better this way. I knew that Peyton was a creative butterfly waiting to blossom and shine in somewhere new and fresh just like this place. I also knew that I would find myself again as I focused on our newly started family, which would hopefully in turn lead me to write another book.

"I love the idea of waking up every day in this house to you and our daughter."

"I love the idea of waking up to you and our daughter. Maybe not this house though." She was joking with me as she got off the bed to change Sawyer's diaper. She had stolen her out of my hands when she previously sat on the bed after using the bathroom.

"Now honey you know you love this house. Plus would you rather wake up in this bedroom of ours in this new-fangled town or my mother's old bedroom in good ol' Tree Hill?" She didn't even have to answer. I could tell by that smirk on her face that this is where we were destined to be.

"That wasn't funny babe," she said trying not to smile.

"No. Absolutely wasn't. I mean it wasn't supposed to be. Not at all funny. Not even a little bit." She knew I was messing with her and that whether she wanted to admit it or not it was definitely funny. Watching her suppress that smile and laugh was one of the cutest things I had ever seen though, so messing with her was worth it.

"Just making sure you knew. I didn't want you to get any clouded ideas there." She winked at me.

"Of course not I completely understand." I winked back. By this point she had almost gotten Sawyer to sleep. She was feeding her as Sawyer was dozing off. It's pretty incredible the amount of sleep something so small requires. We are pretty lucky parents though because for being a few weeks old she sleeps well enough to where neither one of us are too exhausted during the day. I did just realize though through all the baby mayhem that it's about time I shave.


	2. Chinese and Horror Go Hand In Hand

*_One Month Later*_

PEYTON

Los Angeles is familiar to me but still wouldn't have been my first city of choice after leaving Tree Hill. However, when Lucas wanted to leave it really didn't matter to me where we went as long as I was with him and my daughter. I remember all the horrible memories from this place though and all the great ones I'm leaving behind in Tree Hill. Los Angeles is full of Julian and Lindsey memories. Tree Hill, I guess, isn't full of all the fond memories either. I did almost die there about three times. Plus, Tree Hill was filled with Julian and Lindsey too. I'm so happy for my B. Davis though. I never thought she'd fall for Julian but I'm glad she did. As for Lindsey, sadly I don't care where she is right now.

I've never been one to be heartless but I knew Lucas was meant to be with me forever from the moment he took interest in my artwork years ago. For the longest time art was all that mattered to me. I mean my father was constantly out at sea and as for my mother, well God rest her soul. Art was my escape. It's how I expressed myself and let myself go without anyone ever knowing. Until, of course, Lucas came along. The fact that he saw passion in my work just as I did meant something to me. It still does actually. Without him I'd be lost right now maybe even dead.

"Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, the baffled king composing hallelujah." I sang out Mia's version of this beautiful song as I pulled into my driveway. As I was getting home so was Lucas. He had just gotten Sawyer from the babysitter. Luckily, I called a dear friend of mine from here in L.A. who was more than willing to watch Sawyer for a couple of hours. I hate leaving her with anybody since she is only about a month old. Unfortunately, I need to start looking for job openings though because bills need to be paid. I won't start work till she is older but looking is better than nothing. Lucas already found a desk job for the time being. I'd love to see him write again but that doesn't always bring home the bacon.

"Well don't sound lovely with Mia singing in the background." Lucas commented as I turned the car off, gave him a kiss, and then a smirk.

"Ha. Is that some sort of sick joke?" I asked.

"Absolutely not, I love when you sing baby." He said, giving me another kiss.

"Well, me singing isn't going to get us anywhere like Mia or Hales babe." I said laughing. "I'm more the ear of music. I listen and say whether or not it's good enough to sell records. I don't, however, sing babe.

"I know, I know." He said in reply. "By the way, how is the record company back in Tree Hill doing?"

"Well, I talked to Hales the other day and she said it's doing great but it's still not enough money to raise a baby on."

"Yea that's true but hey, great is better than her saying it's tanking, you know?" He asked, knowing it was rhetorical.

"Yes babe, I know." I kissed him softly as we sat on the couch after entering the house.

LUCAS

"So do want to watch some tv?" I asked. I knew her response before I even asked but I somehow thought maybe this time would be different. She was going to reply with something along the lines of the fact she would rather watch a movie instead or that she was ready for dinner.

"Well, honestly babe I'm kind of hungry. Plus I'd rather watch a movie with you anyway." I knew that was coming from the moment I asked yet she responded so sweetly, how could I tell her no? That's right I have no will power and can't.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that or at least something like it." I just smiled at her.

"Ok. Are we ordering out tonight or cooking in? And are we watching a romance or horror film? I need to get prepared for these things sweetie."

"Ordering out. Chinese to be exact, please? And horror, again please?" She asked and intentionally batted her eyelashes at me as if I might say no to her.

"All is fine by me honey I just needed to know." I kissed her before getting up to grab the phone to order the food. Then I had to pick a movie in the horror genre to put in to watch. I loved just being with her no matter what we were doing. Snuggling up on the couch for some Chinese and a horror flick was top on my list.

"Thanks Lucas. I love you."

"I love you too. Peyton Scott."

"Say that again." She demanded in a soft voice.

"I love you too, Peyton Scott"

"Hearing your last name as my last name will never get old babe. I love being your wife. I love that this is going to be forever." She stood up to kiss me. She then went to check on Sawyer. I heard Sawyer whining on the baby monitor just as Peyton was getting up to go check on her.

"Is she ok?" I asked as Peyton re-entered the living room.

"Yea babe she's great. She just needed a little rocking back to sleep. So did you order the food?" She asked.

"Yes I did dear."

"Thanks. So how is the new job honey?" She was always so concerned about my day and I loved it when she'd ask about it. I loved telling her and knowing that no matter how boring my day really was she would still listen to me intently as if it was some great adventure. Even know about every day I tell her the same monotonous mumble jumble junk.

"Today was fine. I didn't really do much. I mean, I'm kind of like a secretary babe. So I did secretary like stuff today. I filled papers. I checked the mail. I kept appointments and meetings in line. The agenda that I have every day at work is the same today as it will be on Monday." I looked over at her and she stared into my eyes so fixedly. I loved her more and more every day. I knew that she would be my forever and I loved that.

"Sounds like you had a great day honey." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"I know isn't it invigorating?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice as well.

"It is indeed babe." She laughed. "You know Lucas if you really don't like your job you can always find another one. Or even take some time off we just moved here and plus the record label will keep us on our feet for a little while at least."

"Peyton, we need the money. You know that." I said looking at her assertively. "No matter how much this job isn't my style or how boring it really is I'm going to keep it for you and for Sawyer."

"I love you for that. I really do. But baby it's not necessary if you aren't happy." She said in almost like a pleading voice.

"Babe, I know but I am happy. I have you and our daughter. I'm happier than ever before." I gave her a kiss. What she didn't know though was how happy I really was. I could never express to her the joys I have with her and our baby. She is the most important woman in my life and without her I'd be nothing right now. I can't imagine losing her. I love her so immensely that my feelings are beyond any words I could speak to her. Every time I try to explain to her how I feel the only things that come out and are understood by her are these words, "I love you." I spoke them as I thought them.

"I love you too Lucas." Hearing those words warmed my soul. _*ding dong* _There was the doorbell. "I'll get it." She said, as she shooed me to sit back down.


End file.
